<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akko's prank feud by MemoryMonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433877">Akko's prank feud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey'>MemoryMonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diana ♥ Akko [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akko still thirsty, But aren't they always nowadays, Diana kinda is too, F/F, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Pranks and Practical Jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko is at war with Finnelan.</p>
<p>More specifically, Akko keeps pranking the teacher and getting detentions but it's totally worth it. After Diana catches drift of this, Akko persuades her to join in with her war and ends up getting stuck outside the school with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diana ♥ Akko [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Akko's prank feud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko had started a war with Finnelan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed as though the professor realised that someone was sneaking into the kitchens at night to steal food, and had decided to keep guard one night - Akko would never forget the terror of noticing movement in the shadows behind her and realising it wasn't a dreadful monster, but professor Finnelan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, Akko had landed up with quite a harsh detention for it. Needless to say, Akko wasn't standing for it - she was a teenager after all, and needed plenty of nutrients for her supposedly growing body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So a few days later, Akko decided to steal professor Finnelan's hat. After successfully infiltrating the professor's office and taking the item, she only got to her dorm before realising she wasn't sure what to do with it after that, but at least her point was made. Then she realised she didn't know what point she was trying to make, and Finnelan came straight to her room when her hat was missing. Sucy was pissing herself with laughter as Akko got weeks of detention for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only reasonable response was to escalate. It's April Fools day after all, so she would have the perfect excuse to pull the ultimate prank on Finnelan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sat down with her dorm and the green dorm in the cantine for lunch, she was sharing her mind with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't even celebrate April Fools in Japan, do you?" Jasminka asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, a little bit. It was basically introduced as a Western thing so they could commercialise it. But it was still fun, so I couldn't wait until today when I came to England!" Lotte was fidgeting uncomfortably before she spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does Diana approve of all your pranks? I'm sure she's not happy that her girlfriend is spending all her time in detention-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Her girlfriend isn't happy about it either, which is why I'm getting back a Fin! Makes sense right?" Sucy shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry about it," Amanda grinned. "Jus' use your charm on her. You've seduced her before," she added, laughing when Akko shot her a sharp look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How many times do I have to tell you, we weren't having se-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah Akko, keep saying that," Amanda cut her off. "Maybe we'll start believing you." Much to Akko's dismay, she saw Constanze and Jasminka both trying to hold back smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look I don't need to hear about this, I just need your ideas," Akko pouted. "How am I gonna get back at her?" Amanda grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, the obvious thing to do is curse her broom and fly her into a pit somewhere."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All eyes turned to Amanda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You said that like it was so obvious," Sucy snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haven't we all done that?" Amanda asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, you did that?" Akko leaned forwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah. Why do you think I've had detention for the last month?" Amanda sighed, leaning her head back and looking at the ceiling and smiling.</p>
<p>"Worth it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Month?" Akko asked nervously. Amanda nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Perhaps," Sucy began, "You could slip her a potion that would make her eyes pop out." Everyone turned to Sucy, horrified. Sucy shrugged. "Don't worry, you could make them pop back in after a little while, a few hours... few days..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm thinking maybe something that doesn't mutilate her," Akko frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, Cons," Amanda chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh?" Akko asked. Amanda looked up from Constanze to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cons has been itching to test some of her new... inventions... She was suggesting you test them on Finnelan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akko snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not really what I'd do as a prank," she answered. "Then again, depending on what you're testing it might make for nice revenge..." As she said that, everyone seemed to suddenly be still. "Huh? What is it?" She asked before noticing a distinct mass of blonde hair appearing to her right - one that she would be happy to see under any other circumstance, but spelt out an end to her fun at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Heyyy," Akko awkwardly began, spinning around to face Diana, who had raised an eyebrow. "So you know how you love me?" She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana sighed, the edge of her lip curling upward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Akko..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Diana, please, you gotta let me get back at Finnelan, the score is unsettled!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Didn't you start this all yourself?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe, but she totally has it coming!" Akko argued. "C'mon, just one little prank? Pleeease?" She asked slowly, sliding up to her girlfriend's side and kissing her quickly on the cheek. Diana was very unaccustomed this - not to say that Akko's wasn't - and instantly locked up, fighting against her blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akko looked pleadingly into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana recovered quickly, sighing before smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine. But how about doing something more harmless, like silencing her magic?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone stared, astonished - they had just witnessed Diana Cavendish suggesting how to prank a teacher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, she does have a fun side," Sucy snickered. Akko smiled brightly at her handiwork, noticing Amanda flashing her a thumbs up and a wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I dunno," she began, deciding to see how far she could push her luck. "Doesn't that seem a bit mild to you?" She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone went quiet and turned to Diana again, who looked like she'd just been challenged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if I'm with you?" She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cheering came from the table. Akko grinned from ear to ear as a few people in the cantine turned to inspect the noise coming from their group, Diana looking pleased with herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god, Diana," Akko smiled. "I love you so much. Let's do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll wait until evening, they have a staff meeting today," Diana said. "Meet me in my dorm at nine thirty. Don't be late, alright? Timing is important," she said decisively before leaving the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come to my quarters at nine thirty," Amanda began in a mocking impression of her, "Where I shall bed you and we shall make sweet lo-" She paused as Akko punched her, but still laughed. "She's thirsty as hell."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well if she is, that's not your business, it's mine," Akko retaliated, earning a chorus of "ooohh"s from around the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Even if Akko wanted to, she couldn't shake the excitement from her mind. Spending time with Diana - to pull a prank on Finnelan. It was the perfect date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was more than happy to knock on the British witch's door when nine thirty finally came, and was unsurprised when it was quickly answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Surprisingly prudent of you," Diana grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'd never be late to my prank date."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Prank date, that's a new one," Diana laughed. "Let's get going," she nodded, closing the door behind her and bringing a large cloak with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's all of this?" Akko asked, miming a cloak on herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's..." Diana began, pouting. "I really don't want to be caught troublemaking in this school, I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So it's a disguise," Akko nodded. Diana nodded back, blushing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I still want to do this. It sounds like fun," she admitted with another laugh. Akko loved it so much when Diana laughed, and almost forgot what they were doing as she followed Diana closely with a brisk walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not planning to betray me, are you?" Akko joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? I'd never~" Diana scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just never expected you to go along with this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Perhaps you've rubbed off on me on more ways than one," Diana shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I know I have," Akko whispered in her ear, moving up behind her and hugging her from behind, inching her hands up the girl's sensitive sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes Akko I get it, sometimes we're very physical, but now is not the time," Diana insisted, instantly flustered, as she grabbed Akko's wrists and pulled them away. Akko chuckled. "Look, there's the meeting room," Diana whispered as she pointed across the corridor, quietly approaching the room with Akko in step behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How's this gonna work?" Akko asked happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Watch... and... learn," Diana whispered slowly, pulling out her wand. They could see the meeting from the door that had been left slightly ajar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akko didn't particularly care about what they were discussing but she found herself listening intently. Soon, she realised why  Diana had decided to do this during the staff meeting - they were testing their wands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched with bated breath as Diana whispered a spell, bringing her wand in careful circles in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each teacher, in turn, would cast a simple transfiguration spell on the chalice in the middle of their table - it was probably just a part of their meeting. Then it was Finnelan's turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she waved her wand around and nothing happened, she gathered a few odd looks from teachers around the room. At first she was angry, then plain confused as she tried several different spells and nothing happened. Akko noticed Ursula struggling to keep a straight face as Finnelan fumed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately she had no such success, and let out a quick snort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finnelan instantly figured it out, her head snapping to the doorway, her eyes filled with fury. Diana had frozen, clearly not used to being on the receiving end of that. Fortunately the gap in the door wasn't big enough for Finnelan to make out who was on the other side - until the professor started marching towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Diana instinctively pulled the cloak over her, Akko grabbed her wrist and took off down the corridor, her own instincts taking over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A-Ak-" Diana stammered, catching on and running beside her. Akko laughed fully, amazed at how much fun she was having and at Diana's expression of confusion. She could hear Finnelan actually chasing after them, and her heart was pumping faster than she'd felt in a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing the professor's footsteps not fading, Akko jumped through a side door into the pathway outside the main building, still dragging Diana behind her, and hid behind one of the statues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There they waited, for a painful minute, praying not to be found, as Finnelan stepped outside. She had a flashlight, and its light had never been so intimidating before - lit by moonlight with the chill biting at their skin, Akko and Diana waited in the safety of obscurement as the furious witch looked for them. If she found Akko - again - she would be in a lot of trouble but Akko wondered, as she met Diana's eyes, what would happen with Diana?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After an eternity, Finnelan decided that they weren't outside and returned to the corridor. Only once they heard the click of the door did they release the breath they were holding and laugh to themselves in relief. It was a while before either of them spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my God, Akko," Diana eventually said but the brunette was still laughing. "That was terrifying."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Akko choked out, eventually calming down a little bit. "At this point I'm avoiding getting caught more to prove something than to avoid a punishment," she said before laughing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Akko, what have you done, you've turned me into a delinquent," Diana complained over her girlfriend's laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but any look is good on you," Akko shot back quickly, leaning forward and kissing Diana on the jaw before the blonde stood, cautiously making her way to the door. Only to freeze as her hand touched the doorknob. "Diana? What is it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I totally forgot," Diana hissed, tugging on the door but it wouldn't open. "The doors are sealed!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, what?" Akko asked. "Did Fin just locks us out?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, that's not it," she shook her head. "I know you two don't get along but she certainly wouldn't do that. The doors just lock after a certain time of day." Diana paused, sighed, then chuckled again. "We're such idiots."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can't get back inside," she explained. "We must have been out here for too long. I could get in, but," she paused as she took out her wand. "It will take a bit of time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh? Heck no, it's freezing!" Akko complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean we could alert the teachers we're outside, but-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Finnelan would know," Akko sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well... I probably left my window open," Akko suggested. "We could get in through there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course!" Diana said suddenly. "Brooms! It didn't occur to me because it's so... Against the rules," she mumbled, setting off towards the broom cupboard. "Maybe a bit was fun but I won't' be dragged into this again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you won't stop me, right?" Akko asked her innocently while following her. Diana paused for thought while she walked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I won't," she admitted with a smile before throwing open the broom cupboard. "Unlocked," she commented, picking one up and effortlessly mounting it. "Hop on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akko did as instructed, wrapping her arms around Diana's torso as the broom steadily gained height and moved towards the dorms, noticing the broom cupboard behind her closing by itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was quite serene - almost completely silent aside from the wind rushing past her ears. The moonlight was strong, casting clear shadows and making the scene just about visible enough to be absolutely beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived at Akko's window far sooner than she had hoped and, sure enough, it was open. Diana moved them to be just on top of the building, where they weren't visible through any of the windows, though not landing the broom. Instead, she turned around on it to face Akko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Honestly," she began. "Our prank date was more fun than I could have imagined."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now you don't have to keep asking me why I am like this whenever I prank Fin," Akko said quietly, leaning into Diana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess not," Diana said, softly chuckling as she leaned forward too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their hands met between them to steady themselves on the broom before their lips met too - only gently, though lovingly. Akko reached forwards to move her hand around behind Diana's neck, but she quickly lost her balance and Diana had to catch her. The two stared at each other, before laughing quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, you have to go to your room," Diana eventually said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm, can you come to my room tonight?" Akko mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can't just do that whenever we want," Diana shook her head. "It is against several rules, as you well know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah but that didn't stop you from dragging me in bed with you, multiple times," Akko mumbled, leaning into Diana again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana chuckled, catching Akko and hugging her, gradually descending until she was right outside the window. Barely registering Lotte's and Sucy's expressions, Diana kissed Akko one more time on the forehead before the Japanese girl climbed into her room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>